El sueño
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: Sobrevivir no lo es todo, vivir es un regalo. Y yo planeaba estar junto a mi héroe, pero eso es más difícil de lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi gusto por escribir es el origen de esta historia, y solo quitaré a un personaje de la saga. Hay cosas que cambian, no todo es igual, nada de inmortalidad solo mi imaginación. Pueden opinar si quieren. **

_Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer. My hero academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, no planeo robar nada_

Desde que tengo memoria mi vida siempre fue gris, nunca tuve muchos amigos para empezar y mi hogar era la casa de muchos otros como yo. Por obra del destino acabamos juntos esperando por alguna familia que viniera y nos diera eso que tanto queríamos: padres. Pero no todos eran como yo, Baba-chan lo supo en ese entonces y era muy pequeña para entender que cuando me asignaba tareas en ese lugar... más que a todos los demás era por una buena razón. Baba-chan era la encargada del orfanato Kinomoto, era una abuelita muy amable... si no la hacias enojar. Tenía 4 años cuando todos empezaron a mostrar ese "Don" que pequeño o grande, extraño o intimidante, hicieron que también anhelará uno. Shinji era el nieto de Baba-chan, un chico mayor que pasaba los fines de semana en el orfanato.

Amaba esos días, Shinji era muy bueno conmigo, no le importó que no tuviera aun ese "Don". Un viernes que esperaba por él, Hana-chan por accidente me lastimó. No recuerdo mucho de eso, solo despuertar unas semanas después en el orfanato y Baba-chan llorando. A mis 6 años ya había visto unas caras ir y venir en la casa, a esa edad había entendido que jamás me iría de allí. Un año después Baba-chan murió y Shinji se quedó con nosotros, ya era un chico grande y había terminado la universidad. Los primeros meses fueron muy tristes, no tenía una razón para levantarme cada día y viendo a otros felices me dolía, por qué todas mis esperanzas de tener ese algo especial eran en vano.

Acepté que sería otro punto ordinario, dejé de tratar de hacer amigos por qué todos se iban y ninguno regresaba. A los 8 años Shinji me llevó a un parque, era la primera vez, desde la muerte de Baba que mi cumpleaños no parecía tan malo. Parecía que siempre iba a ser así, Shinji y yo contra el mundo, hasta que... lo conocí.

En ese parque mientras esperaba que Shinji regresará mirando a niños correr y jugar, tratando de ser una sombra para no estorbarle a ninguno. Pero mis torpes pies me llevaron con el grupo equivocado, pensando que era un niño como ellos me persiguieron para que pagara por la comida que había pisado. Tropecé con esos zapatos viejos y algo grandes para mí, capucha se callo y mi cabello corto era lo único que podía cubrirme del aterrador niño de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos de fuego.

"Qué patético, llorando como niña. No piensas pelear?" gritaba, y aunque tratará de hablar y en efecto confirmarle que era una niña, de pedir disculpas, mi voz no salia.

Lloré, me arrastré tratando de escapar pero viendolo a él y esos 2 niños con poderes aterradores, cerre los ojos esperando que todo terminará. Mientras temblaba escuché la voz que tendría grabada por siempre en mi memoria. Un niño pequeño de cabello negro todo alborotado y verde en las puntas, corrío y se interpusó en su camino. Temblaba tanto como yo, era más bajito que ese niño rubio y aún así ...

"Eres malo Kacchan. ¿No ves qué esta llorando?" Estaba asustado y aún así estaba dando la cara por mi. Viendo como se ponía en posición como esos héroes de la TV, como si fuera a pelear.

"Si-Sino paras...Nu-Nunca te lo perdonaré!"

"Pesé a no tener singularidad. Sigues haciendote el héroe, Deku?" Y cuando ellos vinieron por él, sin piedad, por una vez en mi vida no dude en golpear a alguien. Jamás lo había hecho pero... pero... me rompía el corazón ver que alguien como yo se enfrentará solo ante algo más fuerte. Así mientras recibiamos sus golpes y trataba de ayudar, tuve un deseo.

El sentir mi corazón palpitar nuevamente, ante la idea de ser valiente. Deseé ser un héroe por primera vez. Esa sensación de vida, como electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo y el estómago revoloteando de emoción, sentía que con este sentimiento finalmente podría encontrar un camino, tener un sueño.

Shinji afortunadamente vino y nos rescató, realmente no conocía a este pequeño niño pero quería agradecerle. Cómo siempre lo primero que checaba era mi cabeza, era por las constantes migrañas desde el accidente, pero aprendí a vivir con ellas, no me gustaba causarle molestias a Shinji.

"Ya, todo va a estar bien" Lloraba, por el dolor, por alivio, por que ese niño seguía inmovil en el piso. El don de Shinji era algo útil, regeneración celular, lo malo es que por cuidarnos no pudo continuar estudiando para ser médico. Aun así Shinji era un ángel para mi, cuando terminó con ambos el sonrió.

"Gracias por proteger a Nana-chan, mi nombre es Shinji Kinomoto" El niño miraba asombrado las manos de Shinji y de repente se soltó a llorar todo rojo.

"Yo-Yo no hice nada."

Nada. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo por años, definitivamente no era así.Para mí, él me había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. No lo quería ver llorar, él para mi...

"¡Mentira!" Dejando la seguridad que Shinji me daba, di mi primer paso. "Gra-Gracias, por ser mi héroe!"

Y fue todo lo que pude decir, no resistí mucho siendo tan tímida. Sostener la mirada a esos tiernos ojos verdes, estaba muy nerviosa.

"¿Eh? E-Eres... una niña?"

Y a partir de ese momento, de ese encuentro tan aleatorio y vergonzoso, tuve una meta. Así conocí al héroe de toda mi vida, Izumu Midoriya.


	2. Chapter 2

**My hero academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, no planeo robar nada**

Voluntad, una fuerza poderosa y subestimada para quienes no tienen conocimiento de la fuerza que puede dar. Por mucho tiempo, no supe valorarlo pues no lo conocía. Fue gracias a mi héroe que empece a encontrar un sentido a mi propia existencia. Si, la verdad no tenía siquiera la educación normal, no podía leer o retener tanta información como los demás al inicio.

Aun así, Shinji me apoyo en esos años, hice lo que pude para avanzar, trabajos de medio tiempo (nada grande más bien mandados), estudio extenso, ponerme notas por doquier. Y por supuesto, buscar a mi héroe. Sé que era tonto, tratar de perseguir la imagen de un niño pero las pocas veces que pude verlo después de ese vergonzoso incidente, demostró ser alguien gentil, lindo y valiente.

Me hubiera gustado que fueramos amigos pero la vida nunca es muy justa. Simplemente no lo volví a ver, él si podía ir a la escuela. A mis 14 años, finalmente llegué al límite de mi esfuerzo, me desmaye al ir de compras por la tarde. Terminé en el hospital por primera vez, me asusté mucho, y lo peor fue que terminé siendo una molestia. Llóré mucho esa noche, mientras el doctor me explicaba que había retirado un tumor en mi cabeza que había crecido a un punto crítico y necesitaban hacer más estudios. Shinji se veía cansado, triste y asustado; no entendí porqué hasta que vi a un policía hablar con él y tuve miedo al ver las esposas.

Tuve tanto miedo de perder a Shinji de esa manera pero él prometió volver y explicar todo. Ese fue un comienzo extraño, ya no sentí ese horrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Porqué recuerdo esto ahora? Bien, hubo un accidente, fue mi culpa y estaba respondiendo lo mejor posible a la policía que sucedio. Bueno francamente ni yo sabía bien que había pasado pero me sentí mal por ello.

"¿Hubo otros involucrados?"

"Si, pero no pude ver a donde fueron. Am, podría irme ya?"

"Aún no." Alguien tocó la puerta y él se retiró.

"Un respiro, que alivio" Si, estaba nerviosa por 2 cosas. La primera era haber visto mi cuerpo cambiar ese momento para defenderme y la segunda... Era por andar semi desnuda en la estación con mucho frío y solo una manta para cubrirme. La cosa fue que unos tipos trataron de asaltarme afuera de la cafetería donde trabajo. Allí fue que mi cuerpo cambio, sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis manos mientras más me tocaran. Uno se desmayo y los otros corrieron.

Cuando me di cuenta que había pasado estaba parada en algo que parecía lava caliente, mi ropa hechando humo. El policía regreso con un expediente, preguntaba cosas simples, a todo conteste hasta que finalmente pregunto:

"No esta registrada su singularidad, puede responder el porque?"

"Am... pues no tengo, por que debería?"

"No quiera jugar conmigo señorita, registrada la escena y escuchando el testimonio de su jefe no cabe duda que el desastre fue causado por usted. Puede referirme entonces a un tutor, padre o familiar para que venga a... traerle ropa?"

"_Oh Dios!_" Pensé un millón de veces mientras esperaba por Shinji. "_¿Es verdad?_" No me lo podía creer, en realidad no sabía como responder. Si, había pensado en ser una heroína por mis propios medios, bueno usando mi cabeza y la fuerza que pudiera acumular. ESE ERA EL PLAN!  
Ni Shinji lo podía creer, al día siguiente me llevó con un amigo suyo que si logró estudiar en la facultad de medicina. Pidiendo el favor de examinarme, no solté su mano en todo el procedimiento. Sentía que me iba a desmayar, al escuchar los resultados y tener mi primer expediente oficial médico contemple varias cosas.

Como dijo el doctor Tamaki, debía empezar a conocer mi Don desde 0. Esta clase de cosas se supone te las enseñan desde primaria, una inducción por así decirlo. Pero siempre estudie en casa, realmente no tenía idea por donde empezar así que el doctor Tamaki dijo que podía ir con su hermana. Sawako fue muy linda y paciente, cuando la conocí en el instituto Senri, a una hora de mi lugar de trabajo, se ofreció a ayudarme en todo lo que pudo.

Sin duda era una buena profesora, no solo me enseño a ver qué detonaba mi don sino entender algunas cosas. Hasta el momento sabía que tenía algo que ver con la temperatura de mi cuerpo cuando se daba ese cambio. De mis muñecas se hacían 2 hoyos de los cuales podía salir un líquido que a temperatura ambiente era pegajoso para todos, menos para mí. Si aumentaba la temperatura el pegamento se hacía ácido y si hacía mucho frío se endurecía. Shinji, Tamaki y Sawako fueron los que sugirieron que solo registrara mi don como "Adhesivo Duro" para evitarme problemas al parecer.

Medio año después, de estudiar, trabajar y practicar supe que tenía algo bueno. No, aun así no pude hacer amigos en mis cursos, solo entré para validar mis estudios y aplicar para una escuela de héroes. Era difícil, siempre estaba ocupada, y realmente no tenía mucho tiempo para socializar. Yo en el instituto Senri era el fantasma del curso, siempre presente pero fácil de ignorar. Por eso me gustaba ir al techo, podía comer cómodamente, nadie iba por allí y en ocasiones estudiaba más tranquilamente.

No fue sorpresa que después Sawako y Shinji empezaran a salir más seguido, Tamaki sonreía ante su victoria de haber completado 1 año como el tutor de Shinji. Al parecer, Tamaki tenía el sueño de abrir su propia agencia especializada en responder como el equipo élite de curación para los héroes, la primera en todo el país. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que no fue sorpresa que Sawako y Shinji fueran los escogidos para iniciar el proyecto. Celebramos un 8 de octubre que Shinji había sido el primero en aprobar con calificación perfecta el examen de médicina. No había precedentes de alguien que hubiera logrado eso sin haber presentado especialización, pasantías o rondas en un hospital. Shinji tenía una memoria perfecta (o eso yo pienso), fue por Sawako y el Dr. Tamaki que descubrí más cosas de él y ese día me di cuenta que ellos eran los únicos amigos que tenía, algo triste viendo que eran prácticamente adultos jóvenes.

Descubrí 3 cosas: beber nunca sería lo mío (por lo menos nada amargo), Tamaki era lo más cercano a un padre que conocí y que Shinji y Sawako siempre serían como mis hermanos. Eran la familia que nunca tuve, me apoyaron cuando dije que quería ser heroína y hasta me recomendaron presentar el examen en la UA.

JAMÁS LO CONSIDERÉ. Uno, por que era una escuela demasiado prestigiosa, la élite que obviamente no aceptaría a alguien sin Don. Pero ahora, cabía posibilidad, me preocupaba no dar el ancho, siempre me sentí más... lenta.

"Yo creo que serías una heroína sensacional" Shinji alentaba amablemente

"Es un lugar donde las leyendas nacen para combatir... ¿no te gustaría ser parte de esa historia?" Tamaki preguntaba realmente curioso, ajustando sus gafas mientras analizaba mi rostro.

"Suena... increíble. Es solo que... yo no"

"Qué paso con esa linda niña que no paraba de gritar _"Voy a ser la heroína más genial"__ "Voy a salvar a otros niños como yo" "Seré como mi héroe, quiero pelear a su lado"_ "

Eso último hizo que me sonrrojara muchísimo, Shinji disfrutaba de molestarme de vez en cuando con ... el chico del parque. Mi primer y único héroe, sé que suena absurdo pero a pesar de la cantidad impresionante de héroes que podría tomar como inspiración. La verdad era que, le tomé cierto cariño y bueno... admiraba a ese niño tan lindo.

"Vamos! No la molestes, como si tu no hubieras babeado por una heroína como... _Midnight_" Sawako enfatizo el nombre con una notable burla y repulsión. Eso hizo que Shinji se ahogara con su bebida, Tamaki se carcajeaba y pregunté por curiosidad.

"No te gusta Mignight?" Sabía algunas cosas de esa heroína, no era mi hit. Pero la forma en que Sawako torcía la boca mientras me explicaba me dio una impresión clara de su desprecio.

"Es la prueba viviente de que los pechos venden, no considero que sea una heroína ejemplar que pueda encaminar a otras chicas a seguir un camino digno. Sino me crees, estudia a otras heroínas, hay una comparación clara en las de antes y las de hoy. Había una que realmente era mi musa. Una heroína que demostraba fuerza, agilidad y sin necesidad de andar dando Fan-service..."

"Aquí vamos de nuevo. Hermanita, deja que ella se haga un juicio." Tamaki seguía golpeando la espalda de Shinji, quien estaba casi llorando pero era divertido verlos así.

"Oh, vamos, tampoco te agrada." Sawako siguió peleando con su hermano mayor y yo seguí pensando que hacer.

Creo que fue unas 3 semanas después que finalmente tomé la decisión de hacer el examen para la UA, pero también para la segunda opción, la academia Honda. No tenía nada que perder solo haciendo el examen. Así fue como seguí trabajando, Tamaki y Sawako realmente me alentaron y me ayudaron a estudiar para el examen escrito. Shinji me llevó al registro para actualizar mis datos y poner mi don. Ya a mis 15 años en plena primavera sentía que quizás y podía pasar el examen, el día era hermoso para no comer en el techo. Me gustaba leer mientras comía, abría las noticias para leer sobre los héroes que transitaban en la ciudad. Al parecer una nueva heroína debutó, en cuanto vi las fotos supe que Sawako debía estar escupiendo chispas.

Ni a mi me agradó ver sus fotos, tenía razón, los medios solo saben apuntar a los pechos y... otras curvas. "_Vaya decepción_". De igual forma seguí leyendo, disfrutaba más que nunca poder memorizar cosas como la gente tranquilo refugio de repente fue invadido, algo había aterrizado ruidosamente. Me quite los audífonos, pensando que quizás fue un temblor y no escuche la alarma. Me asomé un poco al escuchar una voz ligeramente familiar, como de un adulto pero no entendía bien hasta que otra voz habló.

"¿Puede alguien sin singularidad ser como tú?" Un chico, probablemente un estudiante por el uniforme, seguía hablando con alguien. "_¿All-Might?_" pensé sorprendida, solo lo había visto por televisión _¿Esta humeando?_. Temiendo que esa persona estuviera en problemas, tomé el agua que tenía conmigo, y le vacié el agua encima.

Lo que pasó después fue un reflejo de casi todas las cosas importantes en mi vida. VERGÜENZA ABSOLUTA.


	3. Chapter 3

Reconozco que era ignorante de muchas cosas todavía, pero lo qué más me impactó en ese momento fue... pensar que dispararle agua a All Might pudo haberlo desinflado. Si, definitivamente no fue mi momento más brillante. El otro muchacho estaba tan sorprendido como yo, la verdad deseaba que me tragara la tierra en ese momento. _¿Por qué a mí? ¿¡Por qué le sangra la boca!?_

"No hiciste nada" Trataba de calmarme All might, que vergüenza, me puse roja, no supe cuantas veces me disculpe. Al menos fue gentil al no molestarse por mi torpeza.

"Ah, ahora que han visto mi verdadera forma, espero no escriban de esto en los medios"

"N-No, ni p-pensarlo" El chico contestó nervioso.

"¿All might tiene 2 formas? No entiendo, no espera ni siquiera debería estar preguntando. Lo siento" Dije apresuradamente, temiendo haberlo ofendido

"No, es que hace 5 años un villano me hirió gravemente" Levantó su camisa, tenía una herida muy grande cubriendo gran parte de su abdomen. Fue cuando nos recordó que hacen los héroes y cuanto ponen en riesgo por el bien de los demás. Ni siquiera él se había librado de algo así.

"No puedo decirte que puedes ser uno sin un Don"

Eso definitivamente no me gustó, yo también fui así. Después de ese momento tan incómodo, sin All might finalmente tuve el valor de mirar al muchacho. Teníamos la misma altura curiosamente, era delgado pero ese cabello suyo de un tono verde tan... diferente.

"Am... ¿Estás bien?" Si, qué pregunta tan tonta pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. La verdad me sorprendí tomando la iniciativa. Fue cuando finalmente vi sus ojos que mi cerebro hizo click._ ¿Quién más tendría ese color de ojos y ese brillo, ese cabello negro alborotado y esa tímida sonrisa? _Otra vez me estaba desviando del tema. Estar en presencia de mi ídolo trabó mis neuronas, sentía que mi cara era un volcán en erupción.

_"Ah! No puede ser, realmente es él! Oh, rayos. ¿cómo me veo? ¿Me cepille el cabello? Por qué no me vi en el espejo esta mañana! ¿Qué hago?" _Mis frenéticos pensamientos no ayudaron para nada, estaba temblando.

"Yo... te conozco" Lo dijo entre dudoso y curioso.

_"!DI ALGO!_" me regañe mentalmente. Tomé aire y respondí lo mejor que pude "Izuku... Midoriya?"

"Re-Realmente eres Na-nami? " Ah, sentía que mis pies flotaban. "_Me recuerda!_ _al menos poquito"_ Estaba tan feliz, no podía resistirlo, esos ojos verdes y ese pequeño rubor me dieron el respiro que necesitaba.

"Oh Dios" Se me salió la alegría. "Haz crecido mucho, te-te ves bien"

"Tú ta-también.. eh.. quiero decir.. casi no te reconozco. Tus ojos, no espera, eso no.. am"

Se me escapo una pequeña carcajada, es que no podía creerlo. Mi querido ídolo seguía siendo lindo. Aunque no sabía que pensar de su reacción, quizás si me veía un tanto rara. Digo, la última vez que nos vimos el pelo me llegaba a penas abajo de mi mentón, y según Shinji parecía más niño que otra cosa. Y esta vez tenía ropa que si me quedaba. La verdad venía muy casual, unos shorts y una playera; fácil de quitar para cambiarme llegando al trabajo. Mi cabello había crecido, ahora me llegaba al pecho. Siempre me gusto el color de mi pelo, un azul oscuro que a veces parecía negro, pero lo que más me gustaba eran mis ojos, era un azul claro pero como el que miras un día por las mañanas cuando no hay nubes.

No queriendo prolongar su pequeño pánico cambie de tema.

"Entiendo. Je, vaya sorpresa me dieron ustedes 2 cayendo del cielo. ¿Por cierto, cómo te topaste con All Might?"

De allí decidimos salir y hablamos. Él me contó del ataque, de su amigo Kacchan pero cuando habló de los héroes se puso triste, para distraerlo le dije que podía preguntar lo que quisiera. Así le conté cómo conseguí mi Don, que hacía ahora, entre otras cosas.

"¡¿Entonces, ¡¿quieres entrar a la UA?!" Si, volvió a preguntar con ese tono triste. Pero quería animarlo, tomé valor para tratar de explicarme.

"Si, bueno pensaba ser una heroína desde antes de la cirugía. Solo que no consideré UA hasta después ..."

Pero ya no dijo nada, seguramente lo que dijo All Might le afecto. Y en cierto punto entendía. Íbamos por caminos diferentes, y aunque lamente verlo irse tan triste, trate de mantenerme optimista. No había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, pero quizás en otra ocasión podría hacer algo por él. Al menos algo bueno salió de ese día, miré mi celular con una sonrisa, su número estaba allí. "_Quisiera poder contárselo a alguien_"

De cualquier forma, gracias a él sentía que podía brillar hoy en el trabajo

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir viendo tu cel?" la voz de Shinji me sacó del trance. Se aprovechaba por ser el mayor, con esa sonrisa burlona. Cualquiera que no lo conociera pensaría que tiene un rostro angelical, apuesto y maduro. Con ese sedoso cabello rubio y ojos azules, solo por ser alto y tener brazos fuertes creía que podía engañarme, pero no. Para mí, Shinji era el hermano que adoraba molestarme.

Había terminado de lavar los platos, él los metía en lo que yo limpiaba la cocina pero seguía distraída.

"Si no vas a ayudar entonces ve a estudiar."

"Ugh, es que no lo entiendes"

"Para mi es un milagro que no corrieras." Como dije, es un insensible. Ni le respondí, refunfuñaba por que siempre conseguía sacarme información. Aunque esta vez no me resistí tanto, es que estaba tan impactada. ¿Quién diría que mi ídolo saldría en las noticias?

_¿Estaba preocupada?_ Claro. _¿Tenía curiosidad?_ Si, mucha. Fue inevitable, incluso Shinji lo reconoció y una cosa llevo a otra. Por eso seguía mirando mi cel, tratando de escribirle.

"_Pero, ¿y si piensa que soy una acosadora? Sería muy raro mandarle algo, ¿no?" _Mis dudas seguían un patrón así hasta que ya no ví mi cel en mis manos. Solo a Shinji, escribiendo... _CON MI CELULAR!_ Me levanté tan rápido que me golpeé con la mesita, dándole oportunidad de ocultarse en su habitación.

Toque la puerta llena de pánico. "Dámelo! Ten piedad! Shinji!"

"No sé por qué aún no le pones clave." Se reía, quién sabe que estaba escribiendo.

"Nunca vi una razón! Shinji, ya iba a hacerlo... dámelo o le contaré a Sawako!"

Seguí golpeando la puerta, unos segundos después de no escuchar que estaba haciendo me puse nerviosa.

Creí escuchar un tono cuando abrió la puerta y me devolvió el celular con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Me lo agradeceras, ahora shu" con eso me dejó en el pasillo. Cuando miré el celular, casi siento mis piernas temblar ante su tierna respuesta.

"_Estoy bien, espero no haberte preocupado. Solo estoy... cansado. (•_•') pero no puedo dormir (T_T) "_

Deje ir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Más tranquila con sus palabras, fui a mi habitación y me arme de mucho valor para responder.

"_Creo tampoco podría dormir si fuera tú. Ayudaste a salvar a un chico de un verdadero villano! Es... increíble!"_

Envié el mensaje, para tomar mis notas y sentarme en mi cama a leer. Unos segundos después llegó su mensaje.

"No hice nada realmente. (-_-')"

"No digas eso. Fuiste valiente, no importa que digan los demás (๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ"

No quería admitirlo pero Shinji tenía razón. Un día quizás y se lo agradezca, pero no debe saber o se le subirá a la cabeza. Me sentí más cómoda respondiendo sus mensajes así. Hablando unos minutos más antes de que fuera a dormir.

Debido a eso, me sentí más motivada a estudiar mis notas otra media hora. Aún sentía algo de energía así que tuve que hacer algunos ejercicios antes de dormir. Incluso acostada, en la oscuridad seguí sonriendo ansiosa por el mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca fui muy amante de correr tan temprano. Siempre pensé que tendría que hacerlo sola, no me di cuenta que Shinji se mantenía en forma todas las mañanas antes de que los niños despertarán. Todo empezó cuando Sawako nos informó de que tan duro se rumoreaba el examen práctico de la UA.

Empezamos a ver cómo adaptarnos, 1 semana después de tratar de poner al pie de la letra una rutina, Shinji se dió cuenta que tendríamos que abandonar varias tareas y mi trabajo. Él tenía toda la confianza de que pasaría, lo cual me motivo incluso a comprometerme y abandonar la segunda opción. Un paciente de confianza, recomendado por Tamaki, se quedo a cargo de la administración del orfanato para que Shinji pudiera continuar junto a ellos en el hospital.

Decidí mantenerme trabajando otro mes antes de despedirme de mi trabajo Toneri, mi excéntrico jefe me sorprendió, no me di cuenta que le agradaba, nos trataba igual a todos. Me deseo suerte, dándome un último bono. Me hubiera gustado ver a Midoriya, pero al parecer estaba muy ocupado. Aunque desearle buenos días y desearle mucho éxito ya era una gran alegría para mí. Por eso no esperaba un día ver una dirección y solo 2 palabras."Tienes tiempo?"

Curiosa, no dude en responder, y deje a Sawako. Parada frente a una escuela mirando a muchos alumnos salir fue extraño. Nuevo sin duda, ver tantas caras y la mayoría animados. Me sentí algo incómoda esperando por las ocasionales miradas de personas curiosas.

_"Con que está es su escuela, bueno al menos es linda_" pensé mirando los cerezos. Ni me di cuenta cuando llego la primavera. Finalmente Midoriya apareció, después de 4 meses estaba emocionada por verlo.

"Midoriya!" No fue sino hasta darme cuenta que lo habia abrazado que me puse roja y iba a soltarlo pero de un momento a otro sentí que todo su peso se me venía encima.

"Mi-Midoriya!?" Tenía que llevarlo con un doctor, debe haber aquí alguno. Ni siquiera lo pensé, concentre toda mi energía en mis brazos y lo cargue.

El susto no duro mucho, cuando despertó me sentí aliviada, solo necesitaba dormir un poco más. Resulta que quería ayudarme un poco y quería prestarme los cuadernos que él ya había memorizado. Conmovida por el amable gesto de mi ídolo me quedé un rato más, solo viéndolo dormir. Más bien, quería asegurarme que descansará. "_De dónde saca tanta... fuerza?" _Para mí era impresionante, quizás los hombres son así.

Pero, pensandolo bien. También me sorprendió que cargarlo no fuera un problema, el entrenamiento realmente estaba funcionando. Despertó con hambre, le ofrecí mi bocadillo y nos despedimos. Al parecer iba atrasado con algo, pensé en devolverle su amabilidad algún día, cuando tuviera una idea.

Los meses pasaron rápido desde entonces, muchos cambios y con los nervios al tope. Esa mezcla de emoción y nausea, está seria la prueba máxima que determinaría si pude lograr controlar bien mi habilidad, si podría ser una heroína. Casi lamentaba no haber planeado nada en caso de ser rechazada. Tomé un suspiro y salí con prisa, no debía llegar tarde.

Jamás me sorprendí tanto al ver que tan grande era la academia. Había cosas que aún no sabía de mi don, era confuso tratar de entender todo en poco tiempo pero estaba confiada al responder el examen escrito. No pude ver a Midoriya, pero deseaba que pasará al mirar la puerta donde tendríamos que entrar.

Tenía que acumular puntos, mi estrategia era buscar, retener y derribar a los primeros. Solo era cuestión de acercarme lo suficiente, punto trás punto, no tuve tiempo de contar. Pero era difícil, defenderme y no lastimar a los demás que salían en el camino. Sentí que algo me agarró la pierna de repente, aunque elevará mi temperatura no tendría tiempo de escapar. Ni siquiera vi venir al chico que derribo el robot de un solo golpe.

"Estas bien?" Un chico alto de cabello rojo de estilo extravagante me ayudó a levantarme. No respondí, viendo otro robot apuntando hacia nosotros tuve que actuar rápido e interponerme. Generé el pegamento suficiente y por el calor acumulado, las municiones que no pudieron salir hicieron explotar el robot.

"Ohhh! Gracias, no lo ví venir" él chico de repente gritó "Eh! Tu ropa!"

Miré hacia abajo y no me di cuenta que tanto se extendió el calor, las manchas del líquido con el aumento de temperatura habían derretido parte de mi ropa.

"No otra vez!" Seguía echando humo en brazos y piernas, ni mi blusa ni mis pantalones tenian salvación, pero el chico fue amable y me paso su camisa. Le agradecí su ayuda y caminamos juntos a la salida.

"Ah, con que eso era. Creí que te habías lastimado." Dijo cuando me preguntó porque se quemó mi ropa. Me frote los ojos cansada."Mi nombre es Eijiro Kirishima"

"Gracias Kirishima, yo soy Nanami. Es un placer conocerte."

"Nanami? Espera, segura que estás bien?" Trate de caminar normal, pero habia quemado mis zapatos. Me dolía pisar entre los escombros. Lo notó y pidió permiso para cargarme, no viendo otra salida acepte con mucha pena.

"Gracias, eres muy amable." Trate de no sonar tan avergonzada, ajustando mi agarre para no incomodarlo en su espalda. Aunque era obvio que nada podría ocultar mi cara roja.

"Es lo que un hombre haría, además te lo debía. ¿ como piensas regresar a casa?" Kirishima me pusó a pensar.

"Estaré bien. Solo necesito chocolate y mucha agua" Se rió, realmente era una agradable persona. Siempre y cuando no lo viera directamente, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con chicos de mi edad. No esperaba conocer a un nuevo amigo, pero me dió mucha alegría. Se quedó conmigo otro rato, creo que su curiosidad lo mantuvo entretenido.

Francamente también yo tenía curiosidad por su "Don" era raro para mí estar tan cómoda con alguien, después de un rato. Pero él desbordaba un aura amigable y tranquila, creo que eso me animó más a seguir platicando. Sentados en el pasto de la academia, yo comiendo chocolates y almendras que traje para emergencias. Bebiendo 2 litros de agua.

"No quieres un poco? Tengo mucho" le ofrecí una barra de chocolate pero volvió a negar cordialmente.

"Está bien. Además, prefiero la carne en este momento, vaya que despierta el hambre pelear!"

"Oh, también me fascina! No traje porque no sabía cuánto iba a durar el exámen y no es lo mismo sino está caliente y humeando"

" Jaja, tienes razón." Kirishima se recostó en el pasto conmigo. Me daba cosquillas sentir el pasto pero me gustaba el color, un verde brillante. Otros venían saliendo, algunos de ellos se acercaron a preguntarnos donde hicimos el examen o si alguno conocía al que derribó un robot gigante.

Eso me recordó que Midoriya debería estar aqui. Lo llamé pensando que pudiera haber salido herido pero no contesto. No sabía que hacer. Pero no volví a marcar, por qué en ese breve segundo me di cuenta. Le marque... nunca lo había hecho. Me hubiera trabado otra vez, solo pensar que escucharía su voz tan cerca. No, definitivamente no era buena idea.

" Qué mal que no nos tocó eso." Kirishima parecía genuinamente decepcionado.

"Si..." Escribí un mensaje y aunque no esperaba que contestará en el momento, quería estar segura que al menos estaba bien.

"Te pasa algo?"

"Es... Solo que un a-amigo no me contesta y estaba en el examen" mire mis pies, aún no recuperaba suficiente energía para hacer una capa de pegamento sólido y quizás improvisar unas suelas para caminar. Tenía que esperar, seguí mirando mi celular. Suspiré y luego ví unos zapatos frente a mi.

"Anda, buscalo"

Parpadeé, no me lo podía creer, trate de negarme pero Kirishima sonrió levemente.

"Yo puedo moverme con o sin ellos, no hay problema" Como negarme ante tal confianza, profundamente agradecida nos despedimos con la promesa de regresarle los zapatos otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

Fue una semana muy emocionante. Regresé contenta por hacer un amigo nuevo, Shinji me molestó nuevamente pero en cuanto le conté de mi día a detalle me sentí mejor. Esa semana estuve con los nervios de punta, tan distraída y al mismo tiempo tan apurada al ir tantas veces al hospital con Tamaki y los demás. Siendo el conejillo de indias para su primera ronda de respuesta de sanación.

Cuando llegó la carta y recibí finalmente la respuesta... me quede como momia mientras el mundo giraba a mi alrededor. Me desmaye en algún punto, pero el peso de todo no llegó sino hasta ese día de Abril en que me quede temblando afuera de la puerta. Arregle una vez más el uniforme, acomodando mi cabello por los nervios. Tomando un buen respiro y algo de valor abrí la puerta.

La primera vista antes de mirar hacia abajo otra vez me dio un ligero escalofrío hasta que...

"Nanami?" Cuando miré quien me hablaba, sentí algo de esos nervios desaparecer.

"Kirishima..." sonreía amablemente, me dio ánimo para al menos mandarle un saludo y una tímida sonrisa. Me alegraba saber que también hubiera pasado. Escuchar a los otros preguntarle cosas me dio la oportunidad de buscar un asiento. Tomé el primero vacio que vi, al frente de el chico de cabello ceniza y perpetuo ceño fruncido. Después sentí algo duro por mis hombros y otro chico de lentes se paró a discutir para que bajara los pies.

Todo en esa mañana fue muy raro, pero me hizo muy feliz ver a Midoriya, bueno... me mantenía optimista porque la verdad me desiluciono verlo tan feliz con otra chica. Olvide eso cuando el profesor nos llevó afuera para hacer pruebas físicas. Probablemente estaba en desventaja comparada con otros pero aún así debía intentarlo.

¿Cómo usar mi habilidad para las pruebas? No tenía idea para algunos casos. Correr salió como esperaba, la fuerza salió un poco más alto de lo que esperaba. Di lo mejor de mí, por algo me había entrenado tanto. No podría ver a Shinji si fracasaba, aunque fue un alivio que Aizawa-sensei no hablara enserio. Aunque estar en los penúltimos no era alentador, fuera de eso era agradable la escuela. Todo me sorprendío mucho.

Aunque con el único que hable fue con Kirishima, finalmente conseguí su celular y era agradable tener con quien pasar el almuerzo. Cuando llegó el momento de la clase de héroes, ver el diseño de mi traje en vivo fue curioso, me quedo estrecho y esperaba que las ideas que dí me dieran alguna ventaja.

"Todos se ven... geniales" dije mirando sus trajes, no sentí que el mío fuera igual pero al menos me hacía sentir diferente. Mi traje no tenía mangas largas, parecía una simple blusa y un short con botines largos. Lo más importante eran los guantes blancos, los botines y el cinturón.

Viendo cómo esa chica otra vez lograba que mi ídolo se pusiera nervioso me dió tristeza.

"¿Qué caso tiene?" Murmuré pensando que no me habían escuchado.

"¿De qué hablas?" Kirishima me preguntó pero avergonzada me escape y trate de poner atención.

Terminé con un chico con una enorme cola, esperando nuestro turno mientras miramos a los primeros en acción.

No pude evitarlo, ver a Midoriya manejando la situación con inteligencia fue algo nuevo. Incluso Bakugo me sorprendió con su fuerza, tenía que tomar en cuenta las habilidades de mis compañeros para poder aprender. Así como hacían comentarios los otros compañeros, había detalles que tenía que tomar en cuenta, pensar en mi habilidad y ser creativa para explorar las posibilidades.

Aprendí mucho al terminar, al fin fue nuestro turno como villanos. Ojiro vigilaría la bomba, esperé un piso abajo, pero momentos después viendo el hielo acercarse fue el instinto lo que me hizo actuar. Usando el pegamento para adherirme al techo como columpio y evitar ser congelada, escuchaba a alguien acercarse. Tenía que retroceder, ayudar a Ojiro, así que hice un muro de pegamento y por la temperatura ya empezaba a endurecer. Corrí para bloquear la puerta donde Ojiro se encontraba con la ojiva. Activando los controladores en mis pies y manos para aumentar el calor en descargas súbitas de vapor descongelé sus piernas con cuidado.

Realmente tratamos de ganar, aunque no contaba que esa persona que generaba hielo fuera tan fuerte. Quizás debí usar mi ácido, no, con la temperaatura del lugar no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Al menos cuando salimos me sentí mejor al haber intentado. Y pensé que fue amable el chico de hielo por disculparse.

Después de eso, volver a clases fue agradable. Aunque que después se me acercarán algunos fue muy muy raro para mí. Kirishima fue amable en hacerlos retroceder un poco, es que nunca fui tan buena con la gente. Pero cuando le bajaron a sus ánimos y respire profundo me relaje un poco. No parecían malas personas.

Ojiro era del tipo tranquilo y noble, Mina Ashido era demasiado ruidosa y me intimidaba un poco su... espíritu. Al salir ese día no esperaba que fuera masomenos por una ruta similar el chico de hielo, aunque no lo había notado. Al llegar a casa me sentí agotada pero hablarle a Shinji de mi día era algo que solía hacer antes de dormir.

No esperaba ver un montón de reporteros afuera. Inesperadamente Ojiro fue quien me ayudó a abrirme paso. Y pasé otra mañana sorprendida ante el espíritu de mis compañeros. No sabía que era un delegado hasta que lo explicaron. No supe por quien votar, no podía repetir el boto pero para mí Yayorozu e Iida podrían ser buena opción. Fue cuestión de suerte que acabará votando por ella. Durante el almuerzo al no encontrar asiento ni caras conocidas decidí comer afuera.

El cielo tan azul, el silencio dio una vibra relajada, realmente era bonito estar rodeada de los árboles.

"¿Porqué no hay más gente afuera?" Dije al terminar, mirando las esponjosas nubes.

"Prefiero se quede así" Me asustó la voz que escuche atrás de mí. Recargado en un árbol estaba un chico con el cabello azul oscuro, desordenado y orejas puntagudas. Estaba leyendo un libro, no sabía si responder o dejarlo solo pero cuando noté que el dibujo. Intrigada, guardé mi comida y me acerque.

"Am... de casualidad ese es el tomo 19 de holic?" Eso lo hizo apartar la mirada sorprendido, pero en cuanto quitó la mano de la portada pude ver más allá de las mariposas negras. Sonreí emocionada, mirando a Watanuki en la portada.

"...Si. T-Te gusta?" Sonaba algo nervioso.

"Si... Me fascinaron los primeros, aunque ya no he tenido oportunidad de continuar." Me arrodille lento, aunque parecía algo tenso "Oh, perdón. No pensé si te molestaba. Solo quería ver a Watanuki de cerca"

"...Esta bien." Creo que era un chico tímido, aunque lo único que sabía era que también tomaba clases aquí. Me gustó poder ver la portada tan cerca, disfrute el tiempo que pasamos hasta que se escuchó un anuncio y mucho alboroto adentro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Estaba preocupada, pero este chico me guió tranquilamente.

"Alguien entro al instituto, en casos así hay lugares designados para esperar." Fue lo más que le he escuchado decir, se veía un tanto serio pero lo seguí a otro edificio cercano.

"Esta bien, no es grave. Solo esperemos"

Fue como dijo, unos minutos después otro anuncio especificando la situación me dejo tranquila.

"Muchas gracias" Tenía que regresar, él joven asintió y aunque no me miró directamente me agrado.

"¿Podría verte otro día?" Me dio pena, pero realmente ayudo a mantenerme en calma y pensar que todo estaría bien.

"... Si no te molesta" murmuró otra cosa pero no entendí bien que dijo. Aunque mirando el reloj tuve que despedirme ahora si y correr de regreso al salón.


End file.
